


My Lyubimaya Moya

by flickawhip



Series: Susan Young's Romances - Escaping Abusive!Bergerac AU [4]
Category: Bergerac (TV)
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lyubimaya Moya

The woman in her elegant fur coat and long flowing dress came to the door of Susan Young. She smiled and knocked on the door. Susan had moved to open the door, smiling softly. 

"Darling..."  
Countess Galina Demidova smiled at Susan, the woman she had once shared a brief lesbian love affair with.

"Susan my sweet…"

She said her Russian accent strong and rich.   
"What on earth are you doing here?"  
Galina smiled lovingly and came close to Susan, intimately so, and spoke softly.

"Looking for Passion…"  
"If that was true, I'd have been coming to you..."  
"Looking for love and security."  
"You see? Not that difficult was it darling."  
Galina murred and gently kissed Susan. Susan smiled and kissed back, drawing Galina closer. 

"I love you."  
Galina murred. She paid Susan several compliments in Russian, whispering them in her ear. Susan smiled and responded in kind, her lips brushing Galina's ear. 

"Come to bed my darling."  
"With pleasure."  
Susan smiled and lead her to bed. Galina purred and kissed Susan softly on her lips, neck and cheeks. Susan murred and settled over her gently. 

"My darling."  
"My dear…I never forgot our time in the wine cellar… I remember it often.”  
"As do I, my darling."

Susan smiled, stroking Galina's cheek softly.  
"You were the single greatest orgasm of my whole life…"  
"I figured as much..."  
"I to you?”  
"Yes, my darling."  
Galina murred and kissed Susan, whispering Russian into her ear.

"Lyubimaya Moya...again...one more time...please…"  
"Of course."

Susan smiled, kissing her gently. 

"Come to bed, my darling."  
Galina murred and nodded. Susan smiled and lead her to the bedroom. 

"Let me undress you, my princess?"  
"But of course my darling English beauty."  
Susan smiled and slowly removed Galina's dress, her eyes fixed on her lover's body as she freed it from the clothes Galina had chosen that morning, her touch ever so reverent as she caressed Galina's skin. 

"My silken beauty."  
"Such a delicate touch…"  
"All for you, my precious."

Susan smiled, moving to caress Galina's chest lightly. Galina gasped softly and murred.   
"You like that, my princess?"  
"Yes…"  
"More?"  
"Yes please."

Galina purred stroking Susan's face. Susan smiled, kissing her again gently even as she moved to tease and caress the other breast and nipple. Galina murred and shivered.   
"Happy, sweet girl?"  
"Yes duska darling."  
Susan purred gently and allowed her hand to slide slowly southwards. Galina purred and shivered softly.   
"Ready sweetheart?"  
"Yes."

Came the soft whispered reply. Susan smiled and slowly slid two fingers deep into Galina. 

"Tell me when you feel ready for more baby."  
Galina purred and shivered as she rode Susan's fingers. Susan smiled and sped up a little.   
"Duska darling...more... I....I need more of you in me…"  
Susan smiled and slowly added a third finger. 

"More?"  
"Lyubimaya don't tease me...you know what I want.... what you gave me in the wine cellar that night."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Oh yes...I've dreamt of nothing else since that night."  
Susan smiled and slowly slid her entire fist into the other woman. Galina mewed and pressed into Susan.

"Lyubimaya Moya, Lyubimaya Moya, Lyubimaya Moya, Lyubimaya Moya!!!!"

She repeated breathlessly, bucking her hips in time with Susan's thrusts. Susan slowly sped up. 

"Come for me, my darling."  
Galina mewed and came apart.

"Duska, my Lyubimaya Moya...."

She breathed.

"Let me stay with you for ever…"  
"If you truly want to... of course you can."


End file.
